Aladar's Adventures Series
Join Aladar, his family, and his friends as they go into new adventures outside of Disney and the Nesting Grounds, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the day. All of these films will be re-edited by Yru17, just like the Littlefoot's Adventures Series. The series is mostly because of Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Patrick Star guest starring either together or separately in other users' crossover films with certain films (only if Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock are guest starring with these characters, since Yru17 doesn't care whether Ash and the gang guest star in these films or not because he's used to them guest starring in any Winnie the Pooh crossover film). Some of these films are when Yru17 ends up splitting the Dinosaur charaters from some of the Littlefoot's Adventures Series just to avoid the fact that Littlefoot and the gang would meet Aladar, his family, and his friends before Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar. Upcoming Films *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Aladar and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Aladar Meets Pinocchio'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Aladar Meets The Princess and the Frog'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Aladar and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Tigger Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Aladar's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Pagemaster'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The King and I'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Oliver & Company'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladar's World of Color'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Aladar and The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Teacher's Pet'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mulan'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 3-D'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Aladar Gets Too Smart for Strangers with Winnie the Pooh'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Daddy Day Care'' *''Aladar in An American Tail Show'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Sing a Song with Pooh Bear'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Re-Animated'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' *''Aladar and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Aladar Meets Anastasia'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lighting Thief'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disney's Magical Mirror - Starring Mickey Mouse'' *''Aladar Meets WALL-E'' *''Aladar Gets Home Alone 3'' *''Aladar and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: The Meldown'' *''Aladar and The Twelve Days of Christmas'' (Disney Sing-Along Songs video) *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Bedtime Stories'' *''Aladar Meets The Outsiders'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Daddy Day Camp'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Third'' *''Aladar and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors From Outer Space'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Soundsational Parade'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Epic Mickey'' *''Aladar and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday World'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Aladar in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Aladar in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams'' *''Aladar Meets Mighty Joes Young'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek the Halls'' *''Aladar's Adventures of A Day at Disneyland'' *''Aladar and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' *''Aladar Gets Tangled'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Fantasia'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Shrek Forever After'' *''Aladar and Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Aladar's Adventures of My Favorite Martian'' *''Aladar Says Happy Hallowishes'' *''Aladar Visits The Haunted Mansion'' *''Aladar Gets Scared Shrekless'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Mulan II'' *''Aladar Gets Tangled Ever After'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'' *''Aladar and the Land of the Lost'' *''Aladar in Honey, I Shrunk the Audience'' (Disney parks 3D attraction) *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Aladar Says Let's Go to Disneyland Paris'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Ice Princess'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Aladar Spends the Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Animals United'' TV Series Up to date, these TV shows are upcoming and planned to be re-edited by yru17. *''Aladar's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails'' *''Aladar's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Aladar's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Goosebumps'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' *''Aladar Enters The Magic School Bus'' *''Aladar Says Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Aladar's Adventures of The Future is Wild'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Street Sharks'' *''Aladar's Adventures of Generator Rex'' Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films